Railcars are susceptible to unlawful entries when entry doors are left open when they should be closed, or by forcible entry. Unlawful entries typically results in damage to vehicles being transported and/or parts being stolen. Unlawful entries may also result in the railcar being stolen. Railcars typically do not have an interlock system that prevents the railcar from moving while an entry door is open. Entry doors may be damaged and/or may hit and injure ground personnel if entry doors are left open while the railcar is moving. Thus, it is desirable to provide security to protect a railcar and its contents.
Loading and unloading a railcar such as an autorack car can be challenging due to limited light conditions. For example, the enclosure structure of the autorack car may only allow a limited amount of light in during the daytime. At night, outside floodlights may be used, however, the effectiveness of the floodlights is limited based on the arrangement of the floodlights. The headlights on vehicles being loaded into an autorack car are sometime used, however the direction of the headlights does not light up work areas such as areas where chocks are installed. In some instances, individual workers may wear portable lights, such as a miner style hat, to provide sufficient light to specific locations. Wearable lighting may use small batteries and may have limited usage times due to the relative short lifetime of the small batteries. Thus, it is desirable to provide a flexible lighting solution for railcars.